


Bikers

by Oneofafishykind



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rival Biker Gang AU, sexual implication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofafishykind/pseuds/Oneofafishykind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is a member of the Young Avengers biker gang.  When a rival gang start making threats on their turf they have to defend it. And then Billy meets the rivals gang's second, Teddy Altman and everything is thrown into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.  
> I'm not very well versed in motorbikes or gangs or anything so I hope I did ok. If you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them.

Billy kicked his bike into gear and smiled as he felt the engine growl to life between his knees. He was already 10 minutes late and Eli hated it when he was late. It had taken him a little longer to clean his bike than usual as work had taken him out as far as Jamesville Reservoir today delivering parts for an old Chopper. The helmet he pulled over his head had white wings painted either side. He loved the thing but not nearly as much as he loved his bike. It was a Suzuki V-Strom 1000 in red and silver on which he’d personally painted blue lightening. Just sitting on its back had Billy vibrating with excitement. He let off the clutch and tipped the bike upright in one fluid motion as it pulled him forward and all thoughts were forgotten as he felt the familiar rush of adrenalin in his veins. 

Eli was already full-rant when he pulled up. Kate and Cassie turned and winked at him and that was the sign that meant ‘tonight was going to get crazy’. Billy killed his engine and slung his leg over the bike so he was leaning against it. Nate leaned over and slapped him on the shoulder. “You’re late buddy.” But his reply was drowned out by a loud thumping music which meant that America was here. America Chavez was the loudest girl he’d ever met. And that wasn’t just in terms of decibels. Her bike was painted unashamedly like the American flag, all red white and blue, stars and stripes. She wasn’t especially patriotic but she was America and she wanted everyone to know. 

Tommy laughed “About time Mer. I was starting to think you weren’t ready for that rematch you promised me.” Tommy was by far the fastest and most reckless of the gang. He and America were in a perpetual competition to see who could get killed first. But he was also like a brother to Billy, so Billy secretly rooted for him. 

“Not likely Speed.” America laughed back. They all had their names and positions in the gang. They called Billy Wiccan because they were all convinced that what he could do with an engine was magic. Honestly though, he spent his entire life fixing bikes and riding them so it was practically second nature. Eli was their leader although it was Nate who had brought them together. They called Eli Patriot because to him, nothing came before his gang. If someone threatened one of them they threatened him. Of course they all had each other’s back but Eli was especially big on Young Avengers Pride. The name Young Avengers came from an older Biker gang The Avengers that they all had some connection to. 

Tommy laughed and called out to Kate. “You gona come and watch me win sweetheart?” Although it was not for lack of Tommy trying, there was nothing going on between him and Kate. Whenever Tommy made the suggestion Kate’d shoot him a dirty look or shoot him literally, although that had only been one time and honestly Tommy had deserved it and it was only a graze. Kate was known as Hawkeye. She could hit any target and from a ridiculous distance. Billy didn’t know much about weapons but he was pretty sure he didn’t want to ever go against Kate in a Texas shoot- off. 

Now that the banter was out of the way Eli cleared his throat. “We have some intruders on our turf. Vision and I caught them this morning burning rubber on our track. Seems like they think they can claim any territory they like. We got a meeting with them in an hour. Let’s go teach them who owns this place.” They weren’t exactly the biggest gang in New York but they were all for keeping their territory. Few gangs could lay claim to an actual building that was their hideout. Kate, ex-debutante, had used her college fund to pimp out the abandoned Bishop Publishing building so they’d have somewhere to retreat to if things got messy. There was also a garage where Billy spent most of his time tinkering with and fixing their bikes. On the outside the building looked like any other abandoned office building and they’d let the ground floor level remain abandoned so that they wouldn’t attract prying eyes but Kate had spared no expense with decking out the rest of the place. The second floor had a gym and shooting range, the third had a kitchen and a hang out room and everything above that was bedrooms of which they each had their own. Some of the gang actually lived there full time but Billy had job and a flat in the city near his parents which he wasn’t quite ready to give up. 

The roaring of 7 engines drew Billy out of his musings and he pulled his helmet back on as Kate pulled up beside him on her Purple bike. Her visor was up and she grinned at Billy. “How was your date with that hunky jock we bumped into the other day?” Billy scowled and slammed his visor down. Kate took that as it was intended and offered him a sympathetic smile before kicking her bike into gear and following Eli out into the cold night air. Kessler had turned out to be a homophobic jackass and had taken a swing at Billy the moment he realised that Billy had been eying him up. Now that Billy thought about it, Kessler wasn’t even remotely good looking, just really buff and Billy had a weakness for guys with muscle.

An hour later the Young Avengers were facing down a group of seriously big biker guys. They all had green bikes, matching black leather jackets with ‘SKRULLS’ emblazoned in bright green on the chest and their helmets on except for the leader who was smirking at Eli. “You think you can take us with your team of wanabee kids on tricycles, you puny little shit-head?” the leader spat at the ground in-front of Eli and that had Kate pulling her gun out and pointing at the guy’s head. 

“You do that again asshole and it’ll be blood you’re spitting next time.” Kate wasn’t a girl you wanted to mess with and she’d been a little infatuated with Eli ever since he’d swept in and saved her from a group of thugs who were planning on ransoming her to her father. She’d joined the Young Avengers the next day and was the most protective of their leader out of all of them. Eli pushed her gun down and smiled gratefully at her.

“Hey, check this out Teddy. This little girl thinks she’s intimidating.” The Leader slapped his second on the shoulder and Teddy pulled his helmet off and smirked. The motion had freed a head full of soft blond hair and a seriously chiselled jaw that caught Billy by surprise. It took a moment for him to notice that Teddy’s attention had left Kate and was on him. The change in angle revealed a row of silver piercing on his left ear which Billy immediately started fantasising about. Oh yes, Teddy was Billy’s type. If his broad shoulders weren’t just a product of a padded leather jacket then he was well built and sexy as hell. And then he smiled, and he had dimples and Billy was pretty sure he stopped breathing, until the guy behind him also pulled off his helmet.

“Billy. Fancy seeing you here, faggot.” Holy shit. It was Kessler. Eli heard the comment and turned on him. Billy’s horrified expression bounced between Kessler and the ridiculously hot blond who was looking embarrassed and hurrying to put his helmet back on. Was the blond a homophobe too? Had  
he realised that Billy was checking him out and was now trying to hide his face?  
“What did you just call my buddy? You seriously picked the wrong gang to piss of tonight dick head.” And all hell broke loose. Billy hadn’t ever really put much stock in that saying but he was pretty sure this was what it looked like. Kate’s bullets were rapidly firing, always aiming for the bike’s never the people. It was one of Eli’s rules, no killing, maiming only if necessary. It was one of the things that gang had chosen him as a leader for. Tommy had revved his engine as soon as he’d heard Kessler and was now spinning in a cloud of dust around the rival gang. Tommy wasn’t big on team-playing but he was protective of Billy. The whole gang knew that he was gay but it was Tommy who always jumped in to defend him when someone decided they didn’t like it. America was about to join him when Eli shouted “Guys, that’s enough. Why don’t we settle this with a race as they’re clearly outmatched here?”

The Leader scowled. “Shut it you little piss-pot. Your little gang of faggots chickens as well? I’m gona put my fist through your face.” He jumped off his bike and was storming towards them when Teddy leapt in front of him.

“Come on Greg, cool it. We’ll race ‘em tomorrow night.” He turned to Eli. “The track at 8 tomorrow.” He shot an apologetic smile at Billy and then he was pushing a resistant Greg back towards their bikes and riding away. Billy couldn’t stop staring after the beautiful blond who’d smiled at him.

Kate put away her gun and nudged him. “Well he was super cute and totally into you. Shame his friends are…that was the dude from the other night yeah?” Billy nodded. Kate was his best friend and she knew everything about his dating life. She was pretty much the reason for most of it. “I’m gona enjoy leaving him choking on my dust tomorrow.” Billy was grateful for the support but he really couldn’t think about Kessler right now. His head was full of blond hair and striking blue eyes.

“He wasn’t into me. He was totally hot though.” Billy realised too late he’d said that out loud and slapped a hand over his mouth. Kate chuckled and slapped him on the back.

“Maybe when we kick his gangs assess tomorrow he’ll realise the error of his ways and fall at your feet in a romantic gesture where he begs for your forgiveness and confesses his love” The jokes continued all through the evening until Billy had had enough and headed home saying that he had to get up for work tomorrow.

…

The garage was busy all morning but in the afternoon the sun showed her face and the heat kept people home so Billy and the guys took some drinks out to the front and sunbathed until a large shadow fell over Billy’s face. He blinked his eyes open and was greeted with a familiar dimpled smile. “Teddy. Uh…what can I do for you.” For a moment Billy had forgotten where he was and had pictured a glorious scene where they weren’t in rival gangs and that Teddy had come to ask him on a date. Then reality had whooshed back in and he regretted his initial reaction. “It is Teddy right?” He knew for a fact that it was. The name had been buzzing through his skull ever since they’d met the night before. It had been on his tongue in his dreams as he pictured them rolling around on his bed without the padded leather and Teddy’s own engine revving between his legs. Billy begged his body to pretend those fantasy’s hadn’t happened.  
“Billy.” He couldn’t deny that something fluttered in him when Teddy said his name. He’d remembered him. “Uh, this is awkward. I didn’t know you worked here. I was going to get my bike tuned before tonight. I guess that’s out of the question now huh?”

Billy loved the way the guy’s voice sounded like honey in his ears. It was deep and sonorous and made Billy melt. “No, I can do that. We may be from different gangs but that doesn’t mean that I’m a cheat. We play fair.” Billy instantly regretted that last addition, it had sounded too much like an accusation. “Uh.. not that you guys don’t…I’m sure…” Why was he struggling so hard? So, whatever, the guy was Adonis gorgeous but it wasn’t like he hadn’t talked to incredibly hot guys before.

Teddy beamed at him and the sun turned his skin golden and for a second Billy forgot what they were talking about. “Do you have your bike with you?” Of course he did. What a stupid question. He wasn’t going to come by for a tuning without it. Billy looked around him and saw a green Suzuki GSX. “Phwoar. That’s a nice bike man.” Billy’s stumbling tongue vanished. He knew bikes, he was comfortable with bikes and this bike was awesome. “This must have cost you a small fortune.” He wasn’t really looking for an answer, he knew how much the bike cost. He’d been looking into getting one for himself.

“Yeah but it’ll be totally worth it.” Billy grinned at him, rivalry aside, this guy was rapidly disproving Billy’s belief that ‘you are who you hang with’ which was the motto he lived by and one of the reasons he was proud to be part of the Young Avengers. Teddy was grinning back at him when he turned and their gaze held for a while before Teddy coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. Shit, Billy thought. He’s remembered what Kessler called me last night and he’s disgusted. “I know we’re from different gangs but uh… I’d like to hang out sometime… and talk shop.” The request caught Billy by surprise. “That is if you want to…I mean I don’t wana intrude…or I guess not ‘cause the competition right… or…”

“Yeah.” Teddy stopped his rambling and jerked his head up to meet Billy’s eyes in surprise. And then he smiled and god Billy loved that smile. “You should probably not tell your friends, they’re not my biggest fans.”

Teddy jumped to his defence which Billy was pretty sure even surprised him. “That’s not their problem.”

“You should probably know that what Kessler said was true. I’m a faggot.” Billy prepared himself for the understanding followed by the rejection.

“Don’t call yourself that. That’s a horrible word. And it doesn’t bother me. Actually…I prefer guys too. But you seriously can’t tell Greg that.” Billy was in shock. Not only did the incredibly hot blond want to hang out with him but he was gay too. Billy’s hopes skyrocketed. Billy’d forgotten about the other guys but was reminded about them when the air filled with wolf whistles.

“Shit. I’m sorry about the guys. They’re…”he began laughing. “They’re good guys really. They’re just messing.” 

“Hey Billy, is this the hottie you were telling us about?” The laughter died on Billy’s tongue and his face turned scorching red.

“Oh my god. They’re kidding. I wasn’t talking about you. This is mortifying.” But Teddy was laughing and winking at the guys. And Billy was so grateful. He turned his blue eyes on Billy and winked before stepping forward and kissing Billy on the mouth. 

“Just for show.” He whispered “So, my bike?” Billy prayed that the kiss was a good sign and that he might be able to get another one at some point. The guys ate it up though, shouting their encouragement.

“The bike, right. Tuning.” He ran inside to grab his tools giving himself the necessary moment to cool off from the taste of the blonde’s lips on his. He took a deep breath and returned to the scene of the crime. 

…

The race had gone wonderfully for the Young Avengers and Greg’s gang had backed off albeit unwillingly and with the promise of revenge to come. Billy had met up with Teddy a couple of times outside of hours to ‘talk shop’. It turned out that was code for Teddy asking him on a date. Billy’s plea for more hot kisses had been graciously answered. It was a Saturday and the two guys were lying side by side on the grass in Central Park. Billy turned to smile at the gorgeous guy currently occupying the space next to him and the entirety of Billy’s thoughts. It turned out that bike’s weren’t the only thing they had in common. They’d spent several hours wandering around comic book stores and even made the promise to one another to go to the New York Comic Con this year but in costume as they couldn’t let Teddy be seen. 

The weather had been really hot recently and so they’d both taken their shirts off while lying in the sun. Billy couldn’t get over how ridiculously ripped Teddy was and he was beginning to get a complex but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the view. It seemed that while Billy had been allowing his eyes to roam over the golden expanse of flesh that was Teddy, Teddy had been doing the same to him and their eyes met. Billy no longer felt awkward ogling the beautiful man because, although they hadn’t determined a specific relationship between them, there’d been a lot of making out and even more eye-f***ing on both parts. Teddy leaned over and scooped an arm under Billy’s back, pulling him over so they were chest to chest. One of Teddy’s legs slipped between Billy’s and Billy couldn’t have been happier to accommodate him. 

“Oi Teddy, is that you? What the fuck are you doing man?” The two men jumped apart. Greg was looming over them and he had death in his eyes. “Why are you hanging out with this weedy little faggot? You have about two seconds to explain yourself.” Billy expected Teddy to look scared of the bigger man like he usually did but when he chanced a look, Teddy looked pissed.

“If Billy’s a faggot then so am I Greg. I’ve had it with your homophobic bullshit. I’m gay and I like Billy so back the fuck off man.” Teddy was on his feet and right in Greg’s face. Greg was turning red with rage. 

Billy had been about to jump between them but Teddy’s words had frozen him. He liked Billy. Billy liked him too but he’d known that from the first smile they’d shared and every one after that. Billy knew that he was interested in him physically and that they had stuff in common but it was the first time that Teddy had actually verbalised it and it made Billy feel about 10 times bigger.

Greg shoved Teddy, “You can still fix this Teddy. Tell me you’re fucking joking and I’ll let this slide. But if you choose that little cocksucker then you’re out of the gang. I mean it Teddy. We been through a lot together but you choose him and that’s it.” 

Teddy didn’t even hesitate. He shoved Greg back. “Then I’m out.” He didn’t take his eyes off Greg but he turned his body and reached for Billy. “Come on Billy, let’s go. I’m not in the mood for sunbathing anymore.” He clutched Billy’s hand and they walked away and Billy could feel Teddy shaking, whether it was nerves or what Billy couldn't tell.

“Teddy, wait. I’m grateful for you sticking up for me but he’s your best friend. Are you sure about this?” Teddy’s smile was tired and it didn’t reach his eyes but he reached one hand up to cup Billy’s cheek.

“I don’t need him anymore. He’s an asshole and I’ve spent my entire life letting him tell me what’s what. I’m sticking up for me too. Besides I’ve found something better.” And then his smile did reach his eyes and Billy leaned up on his toes to kiss him. The kiss was hot and left him breathless.

“You want to go back to mine?” Billy hadn’t meant it as pick up line, he was pretty sure that wasn’t what Teddy needed right now. Teddy had been living with Greg and he couldn’t go back, at least not tonight. 

“Yeah. I really do.” Billy wasn’t prone to blushing but Teddy seemed to have a knack to drawing them out of him. 

…

Teddy wasn’t the only one that had been keeping their relationship a secret. Kate knew about them but she’d been sworn to secrecy. That night, Billy rode into the garage with Teddy close behind him. The gang hadn’t wasted a second turning on him and drawing various weapons until Billy had stepped in front of him and talked them down with the promise that Teddy was not there as one of Greg’s gang but as his boyfriend and with intention to join the Young Avengers. Eli and the boys had been sceptical until Vision had stepped in. Vision was what Billy referred to as a ghost member. They hardly ever saw him but he always seemed to be there when his skills were necessary as they were now. Vision knew things. Things none of them knew. Some of them believed that he was some kind of telepathic but they didn’t put much stock in the joking accusations. Vision was the one that had told Nate about each of their connections to the original Avengers which was what had initially brought them together.

After that the team’s scepticisms faded. They were still there but it was more a trust thing than a belonging thing. Billy was thrilled that the team had accepted him even if it was on a probationary terms. Tommy was the only one who held issue. “Billy you hardly know the guy. He’s with a gang that called you a faggot. How can you just accept him?” Billy knew that Tommy was just trying to look out for him.

“I know I’ve given you no reason to trust me Tommy.” Teddy’s hand slipped around Billy’s waist. “But I genuinely care about Billy and I’m done with Greg and his homo hating gang of thugs. Honestly. What can I do to prove it to you?” Tommy clearly hadn’t been expecting the direct response because he mumbled something about ‘time will tell’ and stalked off to play video games in the rec room. 

“Don’t mind Tommy, he’s distrustful of everyone. He’s also weirdly protective of me ever since he found out we were twins. He’s been through a lot. You can’t blame him.” Teddy smiled at Billy’s reassurances and squeezed him to his side. 

At that moment the roaring of a dozen bikes came thundering into the garage. Greg and his Skrulls pulled off their helmets. “Thanks for showing us the way Teddy. So this is the dump you call your hideout. Isn’t that cute guys? They have a hideout.” The rest of the gang laughed their agreement. “Kessler here has stepped up to fill your spot already Ted. Looks like you were easy to replace. Guess it’s time we finished this. Why don’t we start with the traitor?” Greg pulled out a large hunting knife and stroked along the blade. Teddy didn’t respond verbally. Instead he backed up, pushing Billy further behind him to cover him from the threat. “Come on Teddy Bear, you afraid? It’s not like we haven’t thrown down before.” Greg laughed and threw the knife, spinning through the air. Teddy wasn’t moving and Billy panicked and stepped in front of him. It had been an instinct and it didn’t occur to him until after that it was a damned stupid instinct. The blade hit him in the left shoulder and he was shoved backwards into Teddy’s chest with the momentum. Greg looked pleased. The knife hadn’t hit its target but it had found a better one. Teddy allowed himself to slip down onto his knees, still holding onto Billy who was having trouble maintaining a vertical position on his own limbs. 

Big warm hands held onto him and he felt his body sway as it was lifted bridal style and carried to the medical room. Eli was enraged. “You’ve got yourself a war Greg.” Billy heard him shout as he blacked out.

…

Teddy couldn’t believe that Billy had been stupid enough to step in front of him and take the knife that had been meant for him. He couldn’t believe that Greg had followed them either, or that Eli hadn’t sent him packing straight away. Those thoughts were all in the wrong order, but Teddy was having a hard time putting anything in order. Someone, he couldn’t remember who, had patched Billy up and Teddy hadn’t let go of his hand once. Billy hadn’t woken up yet but Teddy wasn’t going to leave his side until he did.

A voice behind him broke him from his reverie. “You gona sit there and mope or are you coming with me to get revenge?” It was Tommy. He turned to look the guy in the face. “I don’t like you. And I certainly don’t trust you. But Billy does and what he doesn’t need is you weeping over him like some sappy girl he needs you out there sticking that knife right back where it came from.” Teddy was reminded of something Billy had said earlier, how protective Tommy was of him ever since they’d found out they were twins. Tommy looked remarkably like Billy but where Billy’s hair was a dark brown, Tommy’s was a shocking white and where Billy was soft and kind and warm Tommy was cold edges and ready to take down his enemy’s.

“Does your leader know what you plan to do?” Teddy doubted very much that Eli would condone Tommy sticking the knife in Greg, even if it meant revenge for Billy.

“Eli would rather sit around and natter like old women than get things done. He thinks that we need to think things through first but I’m all about getting revenge and getting it now. That bastard stuck a knife in my brother and I want to stick it back. I won’t ask you again. Are you coming?” Teddy was definitely coming. He hadn’t been with Billy long but it hadn’t taken much to realise how wonderful Billy was and how little he deserved what he’d got. On top of that, the knife had been meant for him. He wanted revenge as much as Tommy did. He didn’t say anything but he stood and nodded. He grabbed the knife from where it had been put on the counter and turned to Tommy. 

“Let’s go.”

…

“Where’s Tommy?” Kate was the first one to note his absence. Cassie tried suggesting that maybe he was downstairs with his brother but they all knew that was wishful thinking.

All the remaining members of The Young Avengers were spread out through the rec room. Teddy hadn’t been allowed up as he wasn’t yet a member of the gang which had suited him fine as he didn’t appear to want to leave Billy. They were staring at Eli who had been the focal point ever since he had brought up the getting revenge plan. It had been so unlike Eli to suggest something so aggressive that everyone in the room had shut up to listen. It had provided Tommy with the perfect opportunity to make his escape. “This may come as a surprise but I’m actually with Tommy on this. If he’d just shut up and listened he wouldn’t be going alone.”

“I don’t think he’s going alone.” Everyone stared at Vision who shrugged. “I checked the medical bay and Billy is alone, I presume Teddy has gone with Tommy.”

“Christ Vision, why didn’t you say something? They could be dead already.” America’s accusation was what they were all thinking, and dreading. Tommy might not have been an enthusiastic member at first but he was still one of them and even if Teddy had done nothing but damage since he got here, Billy would be devastated if they let either his brother or his boyfriend get themselves killed on his behalf. They all loved Billy for his compassion as well as the magic he could work on their bikes and none of them wanted to be cause of one of his tragic looks. The looks he got every time one of them got seriously wounded or the time Tommy had taken off on his own and they’d got a call two days later saying that he’d been arrested again.

That decided it. It took the gang less than five minutes to gather in the garage ready to ride out and avenge their comrade. It didn’t occur to them until they were all on their bikes and ready to go that they had no idea where they were going. The only option left for them was to wait around until they could either get hold of Tommy, which was unlikely as he’d seemingly turned his phone off for the express reason that he did not want to talk to anyone, or the two boys came back.

…

It didn’t occur to Teddy until they were well on their way that Tommy must have been riding on Teddy agreeing to come because he’d have no idea where he was going if Teddy hadn’t come along. Teddy didn’t need to say anything to Tommy; he understood Tommy’s need not to sound like he was relying on someone else. It was something they had in common, much like their love for the slender, dark haired boy with a three inch hole in his chest lying unconscious several miles back. Neither of them knew what they were going to do once they got there. They just knew that they were fighters and the only thing they had to offer the boy they cared for so much was revenge.


End file.
